


I Hate You

by animegrl421



Series: Requests for Smut - The Slash Files [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Racist Language, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl421/pseuds/animegrl421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Cartman can't stand each other.  Not one bit. (Kyle is the sadist in this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Kymanlover4ever on Tumblr.

Kyle smiled at Stan, "I'm really happy for you guys, dude!"

Stan beamed at him, glancing over to the door where their teacher just entered before eyes switched back to Kyle. "It was fucking amazing, dude! I just, she was beautiful and it was just…perfect."

Kyle nudged the other's shoulder, "You're acting like a fag, Stan."

The raven haired boy laughed at that, "I am, but you know what? I don't care. My night was too great. I mean, dude, no words."

Kyle laughed at that, hand searching his coat pocket for a pencil, bumping something in the process. Hearing a low groan, his grin widened. He didn't even turn to the person sitting behind him. "Does this mean what I think it does?" he whispered as their teacher began to write on the chalkboard.

He didn't say what exactly, but he knew his best friend could read his thoughts. "Yeah, I-I think it does… I mean-I hope it does." He gulped, "I'm ready for us to be more, I mean, why beat around the bush anymore? We're in love, and we've already went so far…"

The redhead couldn't help but bite his lip to keep from laughing at his friend. He was still embarrassed to say 'sex' even after having done the deed. _It was still early…_

"That's great, dude! When are you going to do it?"

A pause then, "I'm going to plan it out, it has to be perfect." he said in determination. Then, "I'm sorry for boasting so much dude, you're probably bored as Hell right now."

"Why the Fuck would I be bored? My best friend just lost his virginity to the love of his life! It's kinda a big deal, dude." Kyle returned, watching Stan as he fiddled with his binder.

"It's just…I know you haven't _done_ anything yet and I just-I feel bad. I mean, ever since you told me you were, you know… And there's not many dudes like that here…" Stan shifted awkwardly.

"It's not so bad," Kyle replied simply. He shifted himself, hands placing themselves in his coat pockets. The groan intensified, and Kyle glanced back, "What's with you, fatass?"

Cartman glared at him, a silent communication passing through them both before, "F-fuck you, Jew!" Kyle found the object he had nudged before, fingers playing with it. "Goddammit!"

"Cartman?" Kenny asked, beside said-brunette, voice muffled from the fabric of his parka.

Kyle glanced back again, finding Cartman's head laying on its desk. "Seriously, Cartman?" he began, "Are you trying to get out of class again?"

He smiled shortly before hiding it with a frustrated frown at the middle finger thrown in his direction. "Is he sick?" he heard Kenny ask.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the question, "He's faking it."

The teacher cleared his throat, "Students, pay attention now." he warned, going back to the lesson Kyle hadn't heard started.

There was a chorus of impassive "sorry"s before the class turned back to whatever they were doing before. "I'm not fucking f-faking it…"

"Whatever fatass, you just wanna skip class again. You're already a dumb fuck, I don't know why you keep trying to add to that."

"Fuck you, Jew!" Even so, his voice cracked.

"Dude, I think something's wrong," Kenny added.

Kyle leaned lower into his seat, feeling a sort of pride fill his chest. "Shut the fuck up, fatass, no one wants to hear your pathetic excuses." Hand fiddled with the object once more. Cartman _whimpered_ suddenly _._ Kyle bit his lip harshly to keep down his grin at the sound. He crossed his legs, feeling a heat forming between them. He allowed a snort to pass through, "Did you really just do that?" he asked, a small laugh escaping.

"Is something wrong Mr. Cartman?" the teacher asked, looking at said-boy. There was a moment of silence before a strangled noise came from Cartman. "Cartman?" the teacher asked, "I need an answer."

Hand fiddled with the item once more, heart pounding in chest. His jeans felt tighter. Cartman whimpered again, louder this time. "I-I…bathroom!" he said suddenly, standing from his seat.

Looking at the rushing boy, Kyle could see his flushed face; a sheen of sweat clinging to it. He practically ran from the room, a strange limp in his steps unseen by those not looking for it. The redhead felt a strange sense of satisfaction at it. The teacher looked dumbfounded, eyes following the teen as he exited the room and ran down the hall.

The teacher blinked, clearing his throat, "Well, um…" He looked at the class, eyes meeting Kyle's, "Mr. Broflovski!" he said suddenly, "Will you please check on Mr. Cartman for us?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, giving his best interpretation of aggravation. "Sure." he said, gathering his books. "Don't wait up though, I'll probably have to take escort his highness to the nurse's office as well knowing him…" He walked out at a much slower pace than Cartman, sympathetic eyes following him until he turned down the hallway.

He walked faster then, not willing to miss what was happening in the bathroom. He walked inside, only a short turning walkway guarding the room from the outside. He heard it then, panting. Allowing a smirk to place itself on him, he peeked around the corner, seeing Cartman in front of the sink. The brunette's hands held either side, head lowered, eyes closed. The sweat had begun to add, face color darker than before.

He stepped inside completely, walking as silently as he could into the spot behind the other. He leaned forward, head placing itself on a shoulder, hands snaking to the front, one coming into contact with the ever-present bulge. Cartman started, eyes widening at the actions, hips moving forward at the sudden contact. "K-Kyle…"

"You didn't last the whole class," Kyle stated, tone disappointed. His eyes met Cartman's wide ones in the dirty mirror. "But you did end up making a scene, so not all was lost." Lips pressed against the offered shoulder, the hand cupping the bulge rubbing it slowly. "Couldn't take it?" he asked.

Cartman leaned forward, at that, grip on the sink gaining in strength. "I hate you so much." he whispered, a soft sound moving from his throat.

Kyle 'hmm'd' at that, his other hand moving to the hem of the shirt. He moved the hand underneath the fabric, pressing it against the heated flesh there. "I hate you too," he said with a more-aggressive tone, meeting the other's glazed eyes in the mirror once more as his hand moved upwards, skimming the skin. It found a softened bit of skin, recognizing it as a nipple. He tweaked it, accomplishment thrumming through him at the moan pushed out by the brunette in front of him.

He rubbed the space around the perking nipple, messaging Cartman's chest. "But you fucking _love_ this, don't you?" The hand on the bulge stopped rubbing, moving to the button. With practiced ease, he pulled open the jeans, scooting the zipper downward with his wrist as his hand touching at the skin underneath. He laughed, "No underwear today, Cartman?" Lips met the other's ear, mouth covering the lobe. Teeth nibbled the area, mouth moving upward. "Already knew you'd want me too much for it?"

"F-fuck you!"

Tongue followed the biting, coating the shell of the ear. He breathed across it, the shudder mixing in with the restrained moans making his own cock jolt. "God, you're so hard…" he said, his hand meeting the leaking length. He thumbed it, twisting the nipple at the same time. He felt Cartman arch into the feeling and found himself pressing his own bulge against the backside of the other.

"Fuck!" Cartman exclaimed.

The redhead pulled the pants down with the lower hand, fingers on his chest scratching at the hardening area. He pushed at the areola as his eyes watched the effect his ministrations had in the mirror. He withheld his own moan as the cock was released, hard and leaking in his hand.

Cartman scratched at the porcelain of the sink, a mewl finding its way out. "Does it feel good, fatass?" Kyle asked, hips grinding forward onto the bare buttocks of the brunette. "Mm…" The redhead moaned, feeling the vibrations from the area push through to his own cock. "I bet you're fucking clinging to it, aren't you? It's probably sinking further into you right now… Do you think I could find it, even? Or should I even bother?" Lips pressed against the side of the throat, sucking at the flesh he found there.

"Ah!" Cartman's mouth opened, his body moving unconsciously into Kyle, more sounds pushing out at the words. Kyle's teeth scraped at the skin at that, his blood pulsing downwards. He could practically feel his own cock pulsating at this point, hardening at the sounds forced from the other. "I'm…I'm going t-to kill you Kahl…"

"Of course you are," Kyle purred out. He bit down on the flesh he held as hard as he could, hand feeling the brunette's heartbeat flutter with the motion. He only held for a moment, but it was all it took. The cock in his hand pulsed like the heart, beating against his palm. He thumbed the head, applying a small amount of pressure, grinding his own dick harder with the arch that came, making the brunette's ass push into his groin.

"So noisy, Cartman." Kyle commented, licking at the bleeding area. He blew across it, watching it redden deeply with the action. He looked to Cartman's face, watching the glazed eyes peek open to the mirror, pupils dilated with lust. He smirked, "I'll cut the foreplay short if you do something for me…" he said slowly.

Kyle squeezed the pulsing dick in his hand, the other's breath hitching with the action. "Wh-what do I have to do?"

Nails pushed into the chest, making their way downwards. Fingers slipped to the underside of the dick he held, lightly running across the vein there at an agonizing pace. Cartman's head fell back onto his shoulder. He took advantage of the opening, mouth nipping and sucking the area.

"There's no lubricant you see and the one inside already won't give us much room to work with…" Kyle hinted, teeth breaking another piece of skin.

"Fuck…No…" Cartman groaned out, the fingers sliding to his balls and squeezing them.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows at that, lips meeting the ear again. Hot breath skid across, "Either you do it or I'm going in dry." he promised in a low voice. He saw the reserve melt, The body he gripped shaking with want. He took his hand away, knowing the brunette wouldn't last much longer if he kept it up _. He can only take so much with that thing inside…_ he reminded himself sullenly. The hand found its way to the backside, vibrations thrumming throughout the cheeks. Nails scratched the backside from the lowest part upwards to the topmost. He did the same again over the markings newly made. "You know you want a dick inside you…" he said, licking the neck upwards before blowing across it once more.

Cartman shuddered, pants shortening further with the administrations. He reminded Kyle of an animal in heat, driven only by the overpowering _need_ to be fucked. "Dammit!" Cartman's voice cracked out, shaking body turning away from the sink and to the now stepping-back Kyle. His eyes were angry, even as his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, pupils looking downwards toward the other's crotch. Kyle let his hand enter his coat pocket, watching Cartman give him a pleading look at the action. He clicked the switch to the highest mode and the other fell to his knees almost immediately, body quivering too much to stop himself.

Cartman looked up at him, eyes glistening with wetness. Kyle felt his heart skip a beat at that, his pants hurting him at this point. He stepped towards the other, hand pulling from his pocket and cupping Cartman's chin. He tilted the head upward to look at him, "Come on, fatass, you know it'll be worse if you don't." Even after the demeaning words, he leaned down and captured the quaking lips for his own. A silent understanding passed through them both at the action. He nibbled the bottom lip, pushing and pulling at it.

Cartman closed his eyes as the lips pressing against his own pulled away. He warily slipped off his jeans fully, easily done by the fact they were almost off already. Kyle leaned forward again, tugging at his shirt. Cartman followed the gesture, tugging it off. The redhead took it from his hands, "Turn." he said simply.

Cartman gave him a frustrated look at that, no doubt angry with his own sexual frustration. "Hurry the fuck up." he croaked, nevertheless obeying. Kyle smiled, not bothering to answer as he took the arms of the other into his hands. There was only a slight struggle, Cartman stopping when he realized the more he allowed the faster he would finally be allowed to come. The cloth in his hands was used to tie around the forearms, tightening it considerably. Kyle stepped to the opposite side then as Cartman tested the bonds. He watched the brunette struggle with them some before sighing, lustful eyes looking up to his own. Cartman stayed on his knees, mind too numb with arousal to think about the filthiness of the floor underneath him. Kyle stepped ever-closer, crotch now directly in front of the other's face.

Adam's apple bobbed with another thick swallow, eyes stuck to the zipper of the redhead. Kyle unbuttoned the jeans with a hand, "Open it." he demanded now.

Kyle watched as Cartman began to shake his head 'no,' his hand grasping into the other's hair and pulling harshly. "Do it." Glaring eyes met his narrowed ones before teeth met the zipper, tugging it down roughly. They clasped at the edges of the jeans next, pulling at the edges, slowly pulling them downwards. Mouth was pressed against the clothed crotch as Kyle pressed him forward suddenly onto the bulge. He mouthed the cloth there, licking at the bulge through the fabric so as to pick it off of the cock before biting. Kyle licked his lips at that, feeling a wetness seep into his underwear and through to his ever-hardening dick. He gulped, underwear tugging off over his length. His cock sprang forth proudly once out of its bindings. Head rolled back, eyes closing as relief his him. Cool air swept across hot skin.

Eyes followed Cartman's head as it moved forward. He felt the hot breath hit his tip, a chill running down his spine. He bit his lip as lips pressed against the head. Moaning, his hands gripped the hair harshly. He heard a gasp and used it to press the other onto him. Wet warmth covered his head and he gasped at the sudden contact. Cartman pushed forward himself, determined by his own lust.

"Ah, fuck!" Kyle intoned, hand twisting the hair of the brunette. Cartman became more bold at that, tongue skimming the underside. The smooth muscle cause his dick to jolt in the offered mouth, heat pushing through it. He felt the lips smile, tongue swirling around the tip. Moaning, Kyle pushed the other further forward from the action.

Cartman gagged around the length, cock pushing down his throat. "Mm!" The action had Kyle's own heat rise, pulse increasing. He found himself wanting to hump the mouth, the feeling of hot warmth covering him too enticing. His nerves set him on edge, heart beating against his chest harshly.

Saliva pooled into the mouth, around the intruder, tongue pushing it to cover the cock. The furthered wetness set him on edge, his hand unconsciously pulling the other's head back-cool air caressing the now-dripping length. He pulled it forward then, watching as Cartman closed his eyes tightly, gagging around him again, trying desperately to swallow around the intruder. Kyle watched the saliva drip from the corners of the other's mouth, flushed cheeks puffed with the fullness.

He found himself gulping, "Damn…" he moaned. "No matter where I enter you feel fucking fantastic."

Cartman gave him a frustrated look at that, ruined by his own arousal flourishing physically from the vibrator. "Mm…" he moaned around the thickness, salvia dripping down into his throat. He coughed, the redhead gasping at the feeling. He allowed his cock to slip out once more, letting the other gasp for air for a moment before forcing him down his length once more. He let the head bob on his cock, taking in only a few inches before pulling back and repeating the motion.

"You like sucking my cock, fatass?" he moaned out in question. The jaw tightened, teeth skimming the edge of his cock. "Fuck!" He tightened his hold on the hair, making the brunette unclench the jaw, eyes shutting in pain. Yet a strangled sound of pleasure erupted, vibrations massaging his cock in the most amazing way. His own moans pushed forth, his want for more pushing throughout his body. The head was pulled forward again-this time to the end. "Don't deny it…You're fucking _salivating_ for it you fucking whore…" he managed out past his own shortened breaths. "This mouth was practically meant for my cock…"

Hot air hit the base down to his balls, hairs tickling the area with the air, muscles of the mouth twitching around his length. The sides pushed and pulled, tongue struggling underneath. A bit of his cock pushed through into the other's throat, making Cartman gag all the harder.

A hand pinched Cartman's last resort of air, pressing the nostrils together. Unable to resist, Cartman struggled for air. His eyes rolled back, head trying buck the hand holding him in place. Mouth already stretched to full-capacity, it moved desperately to open further. He pulled the head backward some, out of the throat, before forcing it forward again-taking the hole as his cock's once more.

Fluid dripped from the corners of the mouth, sliding down Cartman's cheeks. Droplets of tears followed, a sheen of sweat thickening on his forehead. He bobbed the head again. The soft wet areas around him throbbed at that, even as he continued for another two times before letting go. Cartman immediately pulled himself off of the cock, a long stream of air pushing into him. Streams of saliva connected Cartman's mouth to his cock still, some dropping on one side or the other to stay with the owner or the glistening member.

The brunette glared at him, mouth slowly closing, not yet able to close completely. The edges were pink, lips puffed out and a dark red color. He could tell Cartman wanted to curse him but he didn't care, eyes glanced down to see Cartman's own cock a shade of purple, straining with the undeniable _need_ to cum.

The cool air sweeping across his soaked cock had him wanting to stroke at it, but he withheld, knowing there was better ways to fuel his desire.

He took a deep breath, trying his best to keep his own breaths at a steady pace. His heightened state of arousal made it all the more difficult. Fingers pressed themselves into the opened mouth despite the sounds of disproval. They moved across the tongue, gathering the pooling saliva onto them.

Dripping fingers pulled from the cavern, "Turn." he demanded simply. Cartman closed his eyes and moved himself whilst on his knees, too far gone in his lust to fight. Cartman leaned forward, head hitting the dirty floor. The drips of liquid made a small puddle underneath him, nails dug into palms.

Ass up in the air presented for him to take, Kyle pulled at the trembling cheeks, opening them. The rosebud of an entrance was moving, clenching and unclenching in quick successions. He could only imagine what the other was feeling for his insides to be moving around the toy to this point.

Kyle felt his length strain at the sight and thoughts alike, gulping down the need to cum as best as he could. The vibrations pulsed through, feeling harder as Kyle placed a coated finger onto the hole. He pushed it through as the hole unclenched, feeling for the small vibrator he had placed inside earlier.

He found it near the back, twisting his finger to the tight space behind it. The muscles around the finger pushed and pulled at it hurriedly, and he found himself rushing despite himself-the desperate need to be inside the other pulsing throughout him. He finally managed to scoop the tool, dragging it outside. Cartman groaned at the loss and in relief both as it fell to the floor.

Turning it off with the flick of a switch with the hand that once held a cheek, he put the lubed tool back inside his pocket. He added a finger beside the other, pushing past with only a slight resistance. He pushed and pulled the two, Cartman's legs twitching at the motions. Adding a final third, he repeated the actions, pushing in as deeply as he could manage to wriggle them around. He twisted them, circling them inside until a loud moan sounded.

Feeling he couldn't hold back any long, animal instincts over coming the human ones, he pulled out the appendages. Shifting to a better position whilst moving his pants further down to a more comfortable placement, he gripped Cartman's hips in a bruising grasp to steady them. The trapped arms wriggled, fingers tightening into the palms.

He lined his cock up, a knee shifting one of Cartman's further upwards to allow for better access. The other slipped a little at that, spreading wider. Moaning at the sight and the feel of the hole against his head both, he pushed forward. A gasp met his ears, his own silent as warmth hit his own cooling cock. He pushed further inside, another couple inches meeting the inside. "Fuck!" he groaned as the muscles began pushing and pulling at him. "You're fucking sucking me in…" he hissed, pushing himself all of the way inside, breaking past a tight barrier as it unclenched. Body leaned forward, balls slapping the rear.

The muscles quickened their pace, a pulse beating throughout the space greeting his cock. He was completely surrounded by soft warmth. It tried to suck him further inside, it seemed, as he stilled. Waiting only a moment, he pulled out a few inches before pushing back inside easily with the pulsating muscle. "God, Cartman…" he moaned. He thrust harder this time, the other's noise at the sudden action going straight to his already-strained dick.

He felt the tenseness start to dissipate, allowing for a more snug fit and he knew the other was about ready for a more harsh pounding. He thrust again, further out this time before shoving back inside completely.

A whimper drew from Cartman, his mouth now tightly closed. He picked up the pace at that, knowing the other was at a peek already from over-simulation. He felt a sense of pride at that, thrusting even harder this time, balls slapping the other's ass roughly.

Cartman's body jolted forward underneath him with the action. "Gah!" the brunette sounded, breath hitching. Kyle did it again, enjoying the sight of a flushed Cartman taking in his cock.

"You like me fucking you, Cartman?" he asked, digging his nails deeper into the other. A hand moved to his ass, smacking it as he pushed himself inside. A resounding moan echoed throughout the bathroom. Eyes looked to the door at the sound of footsteps.

"Hear that?" he whispered now. "At any moment, someone could come in….and see you being fucked by me… See you fucking begging for my cock, sucking me inside you like a fucking slut. You like that though, don't you? Knowing someone could see you drooling for me, taking me inside you?" He slapped the rear again, more harshly this time, loving the feel and sight of Cartman's body jolting. He pushed inside roughly.

A particularly loud moan broke through Cartman's lips, making the footsteps pause. A knock on the wall, "Is everything alright in there?" a feminine voice asked.

Kyle began to thrust harder. He pushed in as deeply as he could, leaning down to the other's ear. A hand tugged the hair upwards, a strangled gasp escaping the other.

"Hello?"

He felt his cock thicken even further by this, watching Cartman's red face as he opened and closed his mouth. "Answer her…" Kyle whispered, teeth nipping at the other's lobe.

"I-I'm-" Kyle tugged harder, pulling out and pushing inside again in quick succession.

The muscles around him tensed again, the clenches around him starting to move in a quicker manner. _He's already about to cum…_ Instead of feeling disappointed, he instead felt more aroused, knowing his actions and complete exposure both made the other this way. Deeper this time, nails scraping down the other's side to leave a long; deep marking. A shudder went through the other at that.

"Who's in there? Are you hurt?" the woman asked.

Feeling satisfied, his hands moved to clutch the cheeks, massaging them in his hands. One slipped down, rubbing the space between balls and ass, a pleading cry greeting him from the motion. He pressed at the sensitive area, lightly scratching it. "Answer…" he reminded in a low whisper.

"I'm _fuck-_ fine!" he managed out with a whine.

"Are you sure? You sound sick! Do you need me to come inside or get help?"

"Fuck! Please…I can't go mu-much longer…" he heard Cartman plea in a hiss uncharacteristically. _He must be more aroused than I thought…_

He took pity, thrusting faster. He felt at the brink himself. His balls slapped Cartman's ass with every thrust inside, making the skin grow pink with the thumps. "She's outside…" he reminded, leaning back and letting his hands slide up and down the sides, nails scraping the areas. "She's going to hear us… Hell, she does hear us."

The thought made him thrust rabidly. Cartman had bitten his lip so hard it now bled, no-doubt trying to hold in his moans. "Cum for me." he demanded, thrusting as hard and deep as he could, a finger pad pushing at the entrance his cock currently owned, the other wrapping around the body and stroking the extremely stiff cock. He pushed the finger forward, stretching the hole even further. A shattered breath came from the other, teeth pulling from his lip. Tears streamed down his face at this point-physically in pain from arousal. Cartman's body radiated heat, sweat slipping down his forehead. His hand clenched the cock firmly, feeling the still length with a palm. Only one pump of the hard dick and the entire body thumped inside and out alike.

"AH!" Cartman screamed, outside and inside both quaking with the end of a long lust streak.

Muscles twisted around him as he himself burst. His frustration pooled downward, shoving out through his cock and into Cartman's welcoming body. It practically milked his dick as his load shoved inside it, taking every bit of sperm it could. "Fuck…" he hissed, feeling Cartman's own dick jolting multiple spurts onto his hand. He squeezed it whilst pumping, forcing every last drop to slither onto his hand.

The woman grew more concerned than ever, "I'm going to get someone, okay?" Her high heels walked at a fast pace down the hall.

Kyle breathed out, sudden jolts pumping throughout him. The insides still pulled at him, desperate for more cum, swishing the amount inside around its walls. He hummed in content. "We're definitely doing that again soon…" he breathed, lips pressing against the skin of the other's sinking back.

He looked down, seeing Cartman's face in the most-relaxed state he had seen in a long time, the tenseness of the body underneath had long-since gone completely, replaced with a boneless feel. He smiled.

"I still hate you, fatass."

He wasn't expecting an answer, surprised by the sudden, "I hate you too you fucking Jew…"

Kyle laughed.


End file.
